LIVE'S
by Sex with MoonJongup
Summary: 'Chanyeol a..aku ha..mil' gugurkan saja kandunganmu! CHANBAEK BAEKYEOL


**ChanBaek - Lives**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author : Choi Seung Wook, istri GDZelo.

Cast :  
Park Chanyeol.  
Byun Baekhyun.  
Zelo.

Genre : Family, sad.

Rating : T

.

.

.

.

''Chanyeol a..aku ha..mil'' ujar Yeoja berpakaian seragam sekolah SMA pelan, ucapan yeoja manis itu membuat namja tampan nan tinggi bernama asli Park Chanyeol itu terkejut.

''kenapa bisa? Kenapa bisa kelolosan Baekhyun-ah?'' ujar Chanyeol cemas memegang kedua pundak mungil yeoja yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu, Baekhyun menunduk dan menggeleng pelan.

''lalu bagaimana?''

''bagaimana apanya Chanyeol? Bukannya kau bilang kau akan bersedia tanggung jawab apapun yang terjadi?'' tanya Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangan Baekhyun dari lengannya.

''ne tapi tidak begini Baekhyun-ah''

''terus apa kau mau kabur dari tanggung jawab mu Park Chanyeol?'' tanya Baekhyun sedikit emosi, bagaimana bisa lelaki yang menjabat kekasih nya ini menjadi seperti ini, mana janjinya? Jangan enak sendiri! Setelah menanam janin di rahimnya dan seenaknya dia tidak mau tanggung jawab!  
air mata yang sudah menahan dipelupuk matanya akhirnya jatuh karena emosi dan dicampur rasa takut.  
Rasa takut yang akan di tinggalkan oleh Chanyeol dan bagaimana reaksi orang tuanya nanti, mengetahui anaknya berbadan dua tanpa ayah yang mau bertanggung jawab?

''jawab Chanyeol! Kenapa kau diam! Jangan bertindak seenaknya! Park Chanyeol!''

''gugurkan saja kandunganmu!''

Mendengar bentakan dari Chanyeol membuat emosi Baekhyun benar-benar memuncak! Apa dia bilang? Gugurkan saja?

''aku tidak tega Chanyeol-ah, dia tidak mempunyai dosa apa-apa''

''kalau kau tidak mau mengugurkannya maka aku akan meninggalkan mu'' ancam Chanyeol, Baekhyun menghapus kasar air matanya, kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba berubah begitu? Baekhyun tidak ingin mengugurkan bayi yang tidak berdosa ini.

''Chanyeol kau pembohong! Aku membencimu! Mana tanggung jawabmu! Jangan enak membuatnya dan kau tidak mau tanggung jawab!'' teriak Baekhyun emosi, Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, dia tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi, disisi lain dia juga mencintai Baekhyun, tapi dia belum siap untuk membina sebuah rumah tangga, apalagi Chanyeol itu terllahir dari kelluarga terhormat, dia tidak ingin nama orang tuanya menjadi buruk akibat ulahnya.

''mian he Baekhyun'' ujar Chanyeol pelan dan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

''Chanyeol! Chanyeol!'' seakan tuli Chanyeol memekak kan telinganya saat Baekhyun terus meneriakinya.

Baekhyun menatap miris kepergian Chanyeol, mengusap kasar air matanya, dia tidak tau harus bagaimana selanjutnya.  
Dengan langkah gontai Baekhyun meninggalkan pekarangan sekolah menuju rumahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah.

Berjalan dan terus berjalan dengan pandangan kosong, membiarkan air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata indahnya, kenapa dia begitu bodoh? Termakan oleh rayuan Chanyeol, yang terus mengatakan apapun yang terjadi aku akan bertanggung jawab Baekhyunnie, tapi mana? Tidak ada? Semuanya hanya bulan semata, hanya sebuah harapan palsu! Dan sekarang ia harus menanggung malu sendiri, apakah dia kuat?

membuka pelan pagar rumahnya.

''aku pulang'' lirihnya pelan.

''BYUN BAEKHYUN! APA INI?! APA BENAR KAU HAMIL EOH?'' belum sempat kesadarannya pulih, sang appa datang dan memakinya.  
Baekhyun mantap kaget surat yang di genggam oleh sang appa, dari mana appa bisa mendapat surat tes kehamilan itu?-fikirnya.

''JAWAB!'' paksa .

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

''KAU! BENAR-BENAR MEMALUKAN! KATAKAN SIAPA YANG MENGHAMILI MU?!''

Baekhyun diam, dia tidak berani menjawab, kalau dia menjawab Chanyeol, maka appa nya akan murka, sebab hubungan nya dengan Chanyeol tidak pernah mendapat restu dari sang appa.

_Plak_

Satu tamparan keras mendarat dipipi Chubby Baekhyun, membuat yeoja bertubuh mungil itu terjatuh ke lantai.

''KAU TIDAK TAU SIAPA NAMJA YANG MENGHAMILIMU EOH! AKU TIDAK INGIN MENANGUNG AIB MU! KAU MEMALUKANKU! SEKARANG KAU PERGI! ANGKAT KAKI DARI RUMAH INI! KAU BUKAN ANAKKU!'' murka .  
Baekhyun menatap sang appa, kemudian bersujud dikakinya.

''appa ku mohon jangan usir aku appa, huks aku tidak tau harus pergi kemana, ku mohon appa, kumohon'' isak Baekhyun memohon kepada sang appa.  
bukannya malah terbujuk tapi dia menendang tubuh Baekhyun, kemudian menarik Baekhyun dengan menjambak rambut panjang Baekhyun menuju pintu luar.

''appa ku mohon appa, huks appaaa!'' isak Baekhyun terus mengetuk pintu saat sang appa telah mengunci pintu rumahnya.

''appa huks ku mohon'' isak Baekhyun mengetuk pintu rumahnya pelan.  
Tapi sang appa benar-benar tidak mendengar isakkannya lagi.

Dengan langkah gontai Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan perkarangan rumah yang telah ia tempati dari kecil dengan sang appa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Baekhyun Pov-**

Kaki ini sudah tidak tau harus melangkah kemana lagi, aku sudah tak sanggup, aku lelah, aku lapar.  
Chanyeol? Kemana janjimu? Sekarang kau meninggalkanku saat aku begini, dia darah daging mu Chanyeol-ah, tapi kenapa kau meninggalkan ku dan menyuruhku untuk mengugurkan kandungan ini.  
Kembali ku hapus air mata yang terus menjalar dari mataku, ingin rasanya aku bunuh diri saja, tapi itu sama saja dengan mengugurkan bayi ini, dosaku sudah banyak, dan bayi ini adalah titipan Tuhan, sebisa ku akan ku tanggung semua ini.  
aku tidak tau mau tidur dimana, hari sudah malam, dengan tubuh rapuhku aku melewati kota malam Seoul yang sepi, menahan angin yang berhembus kencang menerpa kulitku, sungguh sangat dingin sehingga menusuk ketulang, aku hanya bisa menghangatkan diriku dengan kedua tanganku sendiri.  
Sabar sayang eomma akan berusaha untuk menghidupi kita.  
Mengusap pelan perutku yang masih rata.

.

.

.

**(6 tahun kemudian)**

**.**

''Eommaaaaa''

Teriakan bahagia anakku menyambutku saat aku menjemputnya di tempat sekolahnya.  
Aku bersyukur kepada Tuhan, karena masih mengizinkanku melahirkan dan membesarkannya didunia ini, untuk menghidupi keluargaku aku berkerja disebuah restoran kecil dipinggir kota, gajiku lumayan cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami, aku dan anakku yang ku beri nama Park Joonhong, tapi aku biasa memanggilya Zelo, panggilan sayang dariku.

''bagaimana harimu disekolah nak?'' tanyaku, mensejajarkan badanku dengan badan kecilnya, Zelo mencium kedua pipiku, membuatku merasa tenang.

''eomma tau, Zelo mendapat nilai seratus lihatlah'' ujar Zelo memamerkan selembar kertas ujian kearah Baekhyun, Baekhyun melihat hasil nilai anaknya, senyuman kembali berkembang di bibir mungilnya.

''anak eomma pintar''

''ne, Zelo akan terus rajin belajar dan membahagiakan eomma, Zelo akan menjadi penari dance terkenal jika Zelo sudah dewasa dan membahagiakan eomma''

Ucapan semangat anakku membuat aku menangis bahagia, Tuhan terima kasih telah mengirim Zelo untuk ku.

''eomma kenapa menangis? Apa cita-cita Zelo untuk membahagiakan eomma itu salah?'' tangan mungilnya menghapus airmata yang membasahi pipiku, aku tersenyum dan menggeleng kemudian mencium pipi bayinya gemas.

''eomma menangis bahagia sayang, eomma akan mendoakan Zelo menjadi penari terkenal ne, nah sekarang mari kita pulang'' ujar Baekhyun dan mengaitkan tangannya di tangan mungil Zelo kemudian berjalan meninggalkan perkarang sekolah anaknya.

''eomma, minggu besok di sekolah Zelo ada acara, eomma bisa datang tidak?'' tanya Zelo mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah sang eomma.

''ne eomma pasti datang sayang'' ujar Baekhyun dan mengusap pelan rambut anaknya.

''eomma, Zelo berharap peran Zelo besok adalah dibagian dance nya, doa kan Zelo ne eomma'' ujar Zelo tersenyum cerah, berharap dalam drama yang diadakan disekolahnya dia mendapat peran sebagai penari dance utamanya, Baekhyun tersenyum.

''eomma selalu mendoakan Zelo, apapun yang terbaik untuk anak eomma yang hebat ini''

''terima kasih eomma, apa appa juga bisa bahagia melihat Zelo dan eomma dari surga sana?'' tanya Zelo, Baekhyun menghentikan senyumannya, ne, Baekhyun terus mengatakan ke Zelo kalau appa nya telah tiada, agar Zelo berhenti untuk menanyakan dimana keberadaan appanya sekarang.

''ne appa pasti bahagia'' ujar Baekhyun tersenyum miris dan membuka pintu kontrakan kecilnya.

''nah sekarang Zelo mandi ganti baju dan tidur, kalau Zelo lapar eomma sudah buatkan makanan untuk Zelo'' ujar Baekhyun menunduk, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi sang anak.

''eomma, tidak lelah kerja terus?'' tanya Zelo sedih.

''tidak sayang, eomma tidak lelah, Zelo adalah penyemangat eomma'' ujar Baekhyun tersenyum, Zelo memeluk tubuh rapuh sang eomma erat.

''kalau Zelo sudah besar Zelo berjanji akan membahagiakan eomma'' bisik Zelo dan mencium kedua pipi sang eomma, Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengusap rambut anak semata wayangnya.

''ne'' ujar Baekhyun.

''eomma pergi dulu ne, jangan biarkan orang asing memasuki rumah arra'' ujar Baekhyun.

''ne eomma''

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar meninggalkan kontrakan kecillnya dan kembali berkerja mencari nafkah untuk kebutuhannya dengan sang anak.

.

.

.

.

''Bu gulu aku ingin menjadi penari utamanya'' ujar namja mungil menghampiri sang guru.

''tapi penari utama nya sudah ditempati Zelo Channie'' ujar sang guru.

''aku tidak mau anak miskin itu menjadi dance utama! Atau aku akan kadukan ke Chanyeol appa'' ujar anak berusia 6 tahun itu kesal.

''tapi dance utama kan sudah aku dapatkan Channie-ah'' ujar Zelo sedikit tidak terima.

''hey! Anak miskin! Anak yatim! Kau tidak tau siapa pemilik sekolah ini hah! Park Chanyeol! Appaku!''

''permisi''

''appa''

bocah sombong tadi menghampiri namja tinggi nan tampan kemudian memeluk kaki sang appa.

''kenapa Channie?'' tanya namja yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol itu menatap sang anak sayang.

''appa! Bilang ke seongsae itu, untuk mengganti perannya!''

''ne, ada apa Kyungsoo-ah?'' tanya Chanyeol menghampiri sang guru anak-anak.

''begini , sebenarnya posisi laed dance sudah didapatkan oleh Zelo, tapi Channie tidak menyutujuinya'' ujar Kyungsoo sopan.

''ck, si anak miskin itu, kau tidak tau? Lihat penampilannya saja kumel begitu, itu yang akan menjadi dance utama? Dia bisa memalukan sekolah ini Kyungsoo-ah'' ujar Chanyeol, mendengar ucapan Chanyeol membuat Zelo membuat Zelo mwnundukkan kepalanya, menghapus pelan air mata nya yang merembet melewru, ucapan sang presdir sungguh membuat hati nya sangat sakit, tapi erkataan Baekhyun yang selalu mengingatinya membuat semangat bocah berumur 6 tahun itu kembali menegarkan hatinya dan terus berusaha tersenyum menghentikan tangisannya.

''tak apa seongsae Zelo jadi peran lain saja'' ujar Zelo parau, berusaha membuat suaranya seceriah mungkinagar gurunya tidak curiga, Kyungsoo menatap kasihan ke arah Zelo, sungguh bocah yang sangat tegar.

''ah ne, baiklah'' ujar Kyungsoo.

''ayo semuanya berkumpul, sebentar lagi acara akan dimulain'' ujar Seongsae.

.

.

.

.

''aku harus berkerja keras, untuk membelikan Zelo sepatu dance, agar Zelo semakin semangat'' lirih Baekhyun.

'' Baekkie kau tidak lelah?'' tanya temannya.

''tidak Xiumin-ah aku baik-baik saja, aku harus mencari uang yang banyak untuk membelikan Zelo sepatu dance'' ujar Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

''ne, kalau kau lelah bilang padaku, aku akan memberimu istirahat Baekkie-ah''

''ne Xiumin gomawo'' ujar Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan kembali kerjanya.

.

.

.

.

Zelo menahan tangis, melihat perannya sebagai sabatang pohon penghias, dia hanya bisa melihat teman-temannya ngedance dengan lincahnya, berusaha tersenyum, sesekali melirik kearah penonton, melihat kehadiran sang eomma, yang ternyata belum kunjung jua datang, padahal Zeko sangat ingin menjadi peran dance utamanya dan memberi tahukan kepada eommanya agar eommanya bangga mempunyai anak seperti nya, tapi sayang malah peran sebatang pohon yang ia dapatkan, dia hanya bisa bersabar, dan mencoba untuk tersenyum.

''eomma tidak datang'' gumam Zelo pelan.

Selesai pertunjukkan drama, dengan langkah gontai Zelo keluar dari ruangan kelasnya setelah mengambil tasnya.

''Zelooooo!''

Sebuah teriakan membuat Zelo tersadar.

''eommaaa! Huks kenapa eomma tak datang huks! Maaf Zelo tidak berhasil mendapat peran dance, Zelo malah mendapat peran sebagai pohon''

Tumpah sudah air mata yang sudah ditahannya dari tadi, dipelukan sang eomma, Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengusap air mata anaknya, sebab dia tadi sempat melihap peran anak nya dari kejauhan.

''jagoan eomma tidak boleh menangis, lihat eomma membawakan sesuatu untukmu'' ujar Baekhyun memperlihatkan robot kelinci biru, membuat Zelo kembali tersenyum lebar.

''eommaaa! huks Zelo sayang eomma huks'' isak Zelo memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengangguk dan mulai berdiri.

''kajja kita pulang'' ujar Baekhyun, Zelo mengangguk semangat sembari memelukk robot pemberian dari Baekhyun.

''hey, Zelo anak miskin, enak tidak mendapat peran menjadi pohon'' ujar bocah bernama Channie itu, membuat langkah Baekhyun dan Zelo terhenti dan membalikkan badannya.

**Deg**

Baekhyun menatap kaget kearah bocah yang sedang menggandeng tangan orang tuanya.  
Tak jauh dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol namja itu membulatkan matanya kaget.

''tidak, aku tidak miskin, aku masih mempunyai eomma, boneka pemberian eomma, dan ayah yang selalu mendoakan ku dari surga'' jawab Zelo, yah walaupun hatinya miris karena keluarganya tak lengkap, tapi dia tidak mau menambah beban eommanya, niatnya satu, yaitu membanggakan sang eomma.

''Zelo kajja, kita pulang'' ujar Baekhyun buru-buru.

''ne eomma'' ujar Zelo, dan meninggalkan ketiga orang itu.

-_Baekhyun? Berarti bocah kecil itu_- lirih Chanyeol menatap kepergian yeoja yang pernah singgah dihatinya, mungkin sampai saat ini.

.

.

.

**_Prangggg_**

Baekhyun segera beranjak dari duduk nya saat mendengar benda jatuh dari arah dapur.

''zelooooo!'' teriak Baekhyun saat melihat Zelo meringis sakit di ujung meja makan.

''eomma..hukksss perut Zelo sakitt...eomma huksss'' jerit Zelo kesakitan, dengan kalang kabut Baekhyun langsung menggendong tubuh kecil anaknya dan membawa Zelo kerumah sakit.

.

.

''bagaimana anak saya dok?'' tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi, setelah sang dokter keluar daru ruang dimana anaknya diperiksa.

''anak anda mendapat serangan gagal ginjal'' terang sang dokter, membuat tubuh Baekhyun melemas.

''lalu bagaimana dok?'' tanya Baekhyun.

''anda harus mencari seseorang yang bersedia mendonorkan ginjalnya untuk anak anda, saya permisi'' pamit sang dokter.

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya, Zelo adalah hidupnya, penyemangatnya, senyumannya, dengan agak tergesah Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam ruangan rumah sakit itu.

''eommaa'' lirih Zelo pelan, Baekhyun tersenyum dan berusaha menahan air matanya yang hendak jatuh dari mata indahnya, sekuat tenaga dia menahannya agar sang anak tidak ikut juga merasa sedih.

''ne sayang, eomma disini jangan takut ne'' bisik Baekhyun menenagkan anaknya yang sangat ketakutan.

''eomma huks, eomma Zelo mau pulang, Zelo gak mau disini huks, Zelo mau belajar nge dance eomma, Zelo mau masuk sekolah, supaya Zelo bisa menggapai cita-cita Zelo huks dan membahagiakan eomma'' isak Zelo memohoh, air mata yang sudah ditahan oleh Baekhyun sedari tadi akhirnya runtuh juga, anaknya ini memang hebat.

''malaikat eomma, dengar. Kalau Zelo belum sembuh bagaimana cara Zelo membahagiakan eomma eoh? Tunggu Zelo sembuh dulu ne nak'' bujuk Baekhyun, Zelo tidak tega melihat air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata cantik sang eomma.

''eomma huks jangan menangis, Zelo tidak suka huks melihat eomma menangis'' isak Zelo, Baekhyun mengangguk dan berusaha tersenyum ceriah untuk sang anak, Baekhyun memikirkan bagaimana cara pengobatan Zelo, dia harus mencari banyak uang untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit ini.

''Zelo disini saja ne, eomma mau kerja dulu''

''eomma huks Zelo takut''

''Zelo. Zelo sayang eomma tidak?''

Zelo mengangguk.

''nah Zelo kan jagoan eomma, jangan cengeng dong, eomma cari kerjaaan untuk biaya Zelo juga'' ujar Baekhyun mengusap kepala anak semata wayangnya.  
Zelo mengangguk lagi.

''anak pintar, sekarang tidur, eomma pergi dulu ne, nanti eomma buatkan masakkan kesukaan Zelo'' bujuk Baekhyun, Zelo mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya, tidur.

Baekhyun tersenyum perih dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu, berjalan menuju tempat kerjanya.

''ya Tuhan, kuatkanlah aku'' lirih Baekhyun.

''Baekhyun''

Suara seseorang menyadarkan Baekhyun dari pandangan kosongnya, yeoja bertubuh mungil itu mendongakkan wajahnya.  
seketika jantung Baekhyun berdetak hebat melihat siapa yang memanggilya tadi, Baekhyun memutar badannya dan segera meninggalkan orang tersebut, tapi sayang tangan namja itu terlebih dahulu menahan kepergian Baekhyun, yeoja mungil itu berusaha melepas genggaman tangannya yang ditahan oleh nama yang bernama Chanyeol itu.

''lepas, Chanyeol-ssi!'' ujar Baekhyun.

''tidak, apa anak itu anak kita? Baekhyun-ah?'' tanya Chanyeol pelan, Baekhyun tertawa perih.

''anak kita katamu? Tidak dia bukan anak kita! Tapi dia anakku! Kau mengerti! Sekarang! lepaskan aku!'' ujar Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol, walau air mata sudah mengalir melewati pipi tirusnya.

''kenapa dia bisa masuk rumah sakit? Sakit apa-''

''stop! Jangan khawatirkan dia! Dia anakku dan dia tidak apa-apa! Dan jangan sesekali kau menyentuh malaikatku!'' bentak Baekhyun dan menghempaskan tangannya kasar kemudian berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mematung.

''Baekhyun-ah'' lirih Chanyeol pelan.

.

.

.

.

''Baekhyun-ah apa kau tidak lelah? Ber istirahatlah dulu'' ujar Xiumin, menatap iba kariawannya yang terus membanting tulang untuk membiayai kehidupannya dengan sang anak.

''aku harus mencarai uang banyak untuk membiayai anakku Xiumin-ah''

''memangnya Zelo kenapa?'' tanya Xiumin.

''Zelo masuk kerumah sakit, dia gagal ginjal, dan aku harus mencari uang banyak untuk biaya rumah sakit'' lirih Baekhyun.

''kau boleh meminjam uangku dulu Baekhyun-ah, kau bisa kembalikan kapan saja'' ujar Xiumin.

''benarkah?'' tanya Baekhyun menatap Xiumin haru, Xiumin mengangguk.

''ne, berapa yang kau butuhkan, kajja ikut aku keruanganku''

Baekhyun mengangguk dan yeoja mungil itu tidak penah behenti menguapkan kata terima kasih untuk Xiumin.

.

.

''dokter, biar aku saja yang mendonorkan ginjalku untu anakku dokter'' ujar Baekhyun.

''baiklah, kita bisa memulai operasi nya besok'' ujar sang dokter, Baekhyun mengangguk.

Berjalan meninggalkan ruangan dokter setelah melunasi semua biaya rumah sakit.  
Membuka pelan pintu dimana malaikatnya sedang berbaring lemah disana.

''baby eomma datang'' ujar Baekhyun.

''eo..eomma'' lirih Zelo tersenyum.

''ne, sebentar lagi Zelo akan sembuh dan bisa melanjutkan cita-cita Zelo, ne nak'' ujar Baekhyun.

''benarkah eomma?''

''ne sayang''

''Zelo berjanji, akan lebih giat lagi belajar dan membanggakan eomma, dan Zelo pasti membuat eomma bahagia, Zelo sayang eomma'' ujar Zelo tersenyum lebar.

''iya sayang, semoga Tuhan mengabulkan apa yang Zelo inginkan''

.

.

.

* * *

**10 tahun kemudian  
**

**.**

''eommaaaa!''

''ne anak eomma, wah lihat, anak eomma tampan, tinggi lagi'' ujar Baekhyun bangga.  
Zelo yang memiliki tinggi 184 sembari memainkan skeatboard dan sepatu dance yang dihadiakan oleh Baekhyun saat ultahnya kemarin.

''iya dong, anak eomma, eomma! Zelo tepilih menjadi salah satu anggota BAP, dan besok eomma datang ne menyaksikan perfom pertama Zelo ne eomma'' ujar Zelo semangat.  
Baekhyun tersenyum dan menjinjitkan kakinya mengusap kepala sang anak sayang.  
Akhirnya Zelo bisa meraih cita-citanya, semenjak Zelo diterima menjadi artis di salah satu entertaimant dan memulai debutnya, dia bisa membiayai Baekhyun, dan menyuruh sang eomma untuk berhenti berkerja.

Dengan penuh senyuman Baekhyun melihat anaknya yang sungguh sangat berbakat, bertepuk tangan saat Zelo melambai kearahnya, dan memberikan tanda love dengan kedua jarinya untuk sang eomma.

''baiklah Zelo, kau bilang kau ingin menyampaikan surat yang kau buat untuk sang eomma'' ujar Yongguk sang leader BAP, Zelo mengangguk semangat dan mengambil surat di dalam sakunya, yang ia buat tadi malam untuk sang eomma.

''eomma! Kau ada disanakan! Lihat eomma, Zelo ada dipanggung yang Zelo impikan selama ini, eomma, Zelo sangat menyayangi eomma, waktu Zelo di TK dulu, eomma selalu menjemput Zelo sehabis eomma pulang berkerja, memberikan senyuman eomma untuk penyemangat Zelo, eomma tau, Zelo selalu meminta kepada Tuhan, agar Zelo bisa membuat eomma bangga, terus apa eomma ingat pada acara perpisahan disekolah kecil Zelo waktu itu? Zelo tidak terpilih menjadi dance utama, dan dengan wajah kusut Zelo menjadi sebatang pohon penghias, Zelo melihat kearah penonton, Zelo tidak menemukan wanita cantik yang Zelo tunggun-tunggu, tapi pas drama selesai, eomma datang dan berteriak memanggil nama Zelo huks'' Zelo menutup wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata, kalau melihat perjuangan sang eomma untuknya.  
membuat para fans ikut sedih melihat Zelo.

''hey maknae BAP tidak boleh menangis, buatlah eomma mu bangga Junhong! Junhong'' teriak para hyungnya, Zelo mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan membaca suratnya.  
Baekhyun tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya pelan.

''terus eomma membawa boneka robot kelinci biru untuk Zelo, terus eomma meminta maaf karena eomma tidak bisa menghadiri acara perpisahan Zelo, eomma selalu tersenyum didepan Zelo, tapi setiap tengah malam, Zelo sering melihat eomma menangis memandang foto seseoarang, apa itu ayah eomma? Ayah pasti bangga melihat Zelo dari surga sana iya kan eomma?  
Eomma selalu memberi semangat Zelo walaupun teman-teman Zelo mengejek Zelo anak yatim anak miskin, tapi eomma selalu berpesan jagaoan eomma harus semangat, melihat senyuman diwajah cantik eomma huks membuat Zelo kembali semangat, Zelo tau eomma yang mendonorkan ginjal eomma untuk Zelo, tapi eomma mencoba untuk menutupinya iya kan eomma? Eomma apakah eomma bangga mellihat Zelo sudah seperti ini? Zelo sangat bahagia mempunya eomma seperti Byun Baekhyun eomma, selalu tegar'' Zelo terus terisak, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk Zelo dari belakang, membuat airmata Zelo semakin deras mengalir.

''eommaaaa huksss'' isak Zelo dan memeluk Baekhyun.

''ne sayang, kau sudah membanggakan eomma'' ujar Baekhyun mengusap air mata anaknya.  
Membuat para fans dan anggota BAP terutama author menangis haru mellihat perjuangan mereka.

.

.

''_neoneun neomu nuni busyeo nega isseo nae simjangi ttwieo ojik neomani naegen no. 1 neol saranghae jogeumman deo neo dagawajwo neoui soneul kkok japgosipeo i noraeneun only for you yeongwonhi saranghae I need your love love love neoui dununeul bomyeonseo yaksokhae ni gyeoteseo neoman saranghaneun mam jikilge Baby need your love love love neoui saranghanaro nan chungbunhae modeungeoseul da irheodo neomaneun jeoldae nochiji anheulgeoya (Owoo~) you are my everything my love (Owoo~)_  
_naegen neomani boyeo (Owoo~)_  
_jakku nega saenggangna (Owwo~)_  
_eonjena naneun useulsu isseo (Owoo~) you are my everything my heart (Owo~)_  
_neoneun naege isseo (Owo~)_  
_cheonsaboda deo areumdawo (Owo~)_  
_neo hanamaneul saranghalgeoya (Owo~)_  
_ne saenggage nado mollae useumi(na) nado mollae nan sarangirangeol mitji anhasseo neoneun machi mabeopcheoreom nae ane deureowasseo my boo ijeneun sarange ppajyeobeorin babo jeonbu neo ttaemunilgeol It's you I fallin' love with you nan geujeo neol barabogetdago yaksokhae That I naver let you go sesangi modu kkeutnabeorindedo meomchuji annneun sigyecheoreom neol saranghagetdago I need your love love love neoui dununeul bomyeonseo yaksokhae ni gyeoteseo neoman saranghaneun mam jikilge Baby need your love love love neoui saranghanaro nan chungbunhae modeungeoseul da irheodo neomaneun jeoldae nochiji anheulgeoya (Owoo~) you are my everything my love (Owoo~)_  
_naegen neomani boyeo (Owoo~)_  
_jakku nega saenggangna (Owwo~)_  
_eonjena naneun useulsu isseo (Owoo~) you are my everything my heart (Owo~)_  
_neoneun naege isseo (Owo~)_  
_cheonsaboda deo areumdawo (Owo~)_  
_neo hanamaneul saranghalgeoya (Owo~)'_'

(**angel-superjunior**)

Baekhyun menangis bangga saat Zelo menyanyikan lagu itu dengan suara terisak.

''EOMMA SARANGHAEE!'' teriak Zelo dan memeluk tubuh sang eomma.

-bahagiakanlah kedua orang tuamu, jangan sakiti orang tuamu terutama ibu yang sudah melahirkanmu-

.

.

.

END

Apa ini...huhuhu ini author buat dengan linangan air mata #lebay Mian ChanBaek nya gak bersatu hukss author juga sedih#nangis bombay


End file.
